Vehicle exhaust systems often include various exhaust components for treating exhaust gases. A typical exhaust system includes an exhaust pipe directing exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine to a muffler, and a tail pipe guiding the exhaust gases from the muffler to atmospheric air. In addition to guiding exhaust gases, the muffler is also designed to reduce operational noises associated with the engine and exhaust system.
Although functionally useful as indicated herein above, mufflers are often positioned underneath the vehicle body for certain structural and/or mechanical considerations. Because of its under-body position, mufflers may encounter aerodynamic resistance due to wind and speed when the vehicle is in motion.